Rebuilding
by WolvieFanSpell
Summary: Everything seems to be gone. The professer, the mansion, and it seems that the dream for peace is to. Will the XMen be able to pick up the pieces? What about the the Wolverine? What really happened to the Xmens beloved home?
1. End or Beggining?

Disclaimer: No I do not own marvel. I do not own the Xmen. I do love XMEN! Dont we all? Enjoy this story. I make no money from it, ect.

ALSO: If you are going to trash my story dont do so annoymously. If you do your review will be deleted. It is also your choice whether or not to read the story. If you dont like, dont read it.

The school was gone. The professor was gone. Most of the team was devastated. Jean Grey, the once magnificent Phoenix, wouldn't leave the room that had been given to her. Scott Summers, who had looked upon Xavier as a father, seemed to be taking it hard. Often he could be found at the scene of the accident, or at Professor X's surrogate grave. What students had survived were bawling, or sitting silent and red eyed, their tears all gone. Gambit, that infamously charming, charged up Cajun, seemed to have lost his happy-go-lucky manner beneath the mask of grief and sorrow. Rouge spent her time consoling the students that had been left behind, although a few could hear her tears as she sobbed herself to an exhausted sleep. Bobby, the merry jokester, was no more. In his place was a silent young man, a somber quiet face.

No one saw Wolverine. He had left very shortly after the destruction of the only place he could remember calling home. Jubilee, who had been a sort of sidekick to Logan, now cursed his name and hated him for running off the they needed him most. But then again, few could be surprised. That had always been the Wolverine's way. Run from the Pain.

Many had been lost, yet sometimes it seemed as if all had been lost. They had no home to speak of, save for a temporary residence at Spell's house. Spell herself had not been seen for several days. No one even knew how it had happened . All of the sudden, when the team got back to the mansion after a struggling, yet victorious battle against Mystique and several of the Brotherhood.

When they reached the mansion, or what was left of it, the surviving students had been wandering among the wreckage, filthy, their faces tearstained. None of them could recollect what had happened, save for a single sentence. " Bright lights, so fast, no time, forgive." These were the only words the frightened students would say about that night, or day, whatever it was.

The bad part was that not all of the mansion was destroyed. It had the potential to be rebuilt, yet no one had the heart to rebuild when it seemed like the very purpose of the school was gone. It now seemed like it had all been a dream, a beautiful dream that had taken a sudden turn to a horrible nightmare. Their true leader, the man they had all loved, respected and cherished was gone. His actual body had not been found, but the shattered remnants of his chair had. They still held that chair dear for it was all that was left. They had buried the remains of the chair 6feet under the ground, in a polished, gold engraved casket. On his tombstone these words were engraved. " To the best man who ever looked upon this earth, a excellent friend, a forgiving man, whom we all hold dear, Charles Xavier." Spell had funded the whole burial, but had refused to attend, as she put it "the death of a chair."

Most of the New Mutants were dead. The X-Men might as well be. Jean Grey rarely ate, or slept, because not only had she lost her mentor she had lost her dearest friend. Ororo Monroe, the snowy haired "weather witch, was gone. Storms remains had not been found, but the shredded fabric of her costume and cape, as well as a single lightning bolt earring, now hung in Jean's room.

Meanwhile:

Wolverine snarled at the man who had dared challenge him. A quick blow to the head and it was all over.

"Who's next?" He growled at the referee.

"Why, the Queen, of course." Then the portly announcer said with startling force.

"Are we all ready for a royalty match? The newcomer, the one we call THE KING OF THE CAGE vs. the beautiful, the deadly, QUEEN of the cage. You know her, you love her, now give her a big cheer!"

At his last words a slender woman entered the ring amid shouts of "QUEEN! Whup him Queen."

The woman pulled back her long, disheveled dark hair and grinned at him. Her eyes were that of a hunter searching for her prey. She growled, an sinister sound. She fit right in with the smoky atmosphere and roughneck crowd, yet there was a certain elegance to her slim form as she removed a battered leather jacket and nodded at the referee.

"Finally found a pretty decent challenge, didn't ya Jimmy?"

The stout man nodded as he motioned for them to shake hands. She extended her hand, he extended his. Her grip was atypically strong, even if she had been a man, which, looking at her, there was no possibility of that. She lowered her head next to his and whispered softly in his ear.

"Finally I get to challenge Xavier's Wolverine."


	2. The Queen

Wolverine glanced sharply up at the young woman as a strong blow knocked him from his feet. Within moments she had punched his diaphragm muscle and his voice box, then backed slightly away. Wolverine grinned as he got to his feet. Quickly, with a nimbleness that showed experience, he crossed the cage and snapped her head back with a blow to her jaw, then with startling speed landed a second punch right between her eyes. All reservations about fighting a woman went out the rusty chain link fencing of the cage.

Back at Spell's Mansion:

Jean Grey sat in the lab talking to a good friend of Spell's. The man's name was Nova, and he was a brilliant scientist. He loved pineapple, as was evident by the ravenous way he devoured one while talking to Jean. He had a good heart, but did not press Jean to talk about the "accident". This was probably the reason that he was the first person Jean had talked to since the deaths.  
Nova had called her down to talk about parts of the mansion that Spell wanted him to reconstruct. She told him what he needed to know, but then returned to her room.  
At dinner time, Scott knocked on her door, preparing for another session of cajoling Phoenix to at least taste the food. To his surprise and delight, she not only ate the food but was ravenously hungry and asked for more. Scott grinned, his first real smile in days.  
He rushed down the stairs and told Spell's cook that he needed more food for Jean. Remy overheard this and asked Scott, with a glimmer of his old self, if the "Chere" is feeling better. Rouge looked cheered and even Jubilee and Iceman brightened. By the time he returned to Jean's room he had about 12 people following him.

Wolverine:  
Logan lunged at her, his fist connecting heavily with her jaw. He saw her stagger but she didn't fall. Instead she snuck up behind him and kicked him. The blow caused him to stumble. While he was down she ground her boot into his throat. Then he grabbed her leg and pulled, tripping her. Her head landed on his chest and her unusually heavy arm lay across his neck.  
To prevent a longer battle the referee stepped in.

"In all my days, I have never seen the Queen bested. Or the King, for that matter. Behold, I call a tie."

The woman stood up and helped him to his feet.  
"Good Job, Logan."

30 minutes later:

Logan settled at the bar and ordered a drink. He downed it and ordered another one. "Queen" sat beside him.

"Good fight"  
She drawled.

He nodded and returned the compliment. Then he ordered her a drink, still marveling at how this woman, so seemingly weak, had nearly beat him. She glanced at him.  
She looked him up and down, observing. She deduced that he was running, and alone, by the way he looked. Her gaze took in the faded flannel shirt, worn out jeans and broke down boots. She saw a haunted, hunting look in his melancholy blue eyes. Beside him on an empty barstool was a much mended duffel bag that probably contained the whole of his possessions.

"Running again"  
she asked, for he looked no stranger to lonely roads.

He took offense at her words and growled.  
"I don't run, 'Queen'."

He used her hard earned name as a vicious insult. She just smiled, although her dark eyes glinted and her jaw muscle tightened.

"We all run, sometimes. I really ain't one to lecture ya on runnin'. But ya sure picked a bad time, darlin'. Jubilee's 'bout half-mad with hate, fear and love."

He growled again, clenching his fists. She looked at his hands and suddenly grinned.

"Just try it, hun."

"Don't think I won't. Just who do you think you are? How do you know all this?

She laughed softly and held out her hand.

"Nice ta meet ya. Ya can call me Spell." 


	3. The Villain

Ok sorry about the wait. Hope this is worth it. I just moved and.. well I didnt really have time to work on it. Thanx for the reviews.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"You call yourself a goddess? I am a god. I am OMEGA!God of Death and Fate"  
Said a giant dragon that lay in front of his prisoners. The woman, a pretty thing, with snowy hair and light brown skin, looked defiantly into the dragon's eyes.  
The man, bald, and proud, lay slumped on the floor, such as a child would do to an unwanted toy.

A little flying thing flew up to the dragon god, Omega. The things name was Dark flash,  
and he had the mentality of a 7 year old child.

"Omega, Omega, guess what?"

Omega swung his head toward Dark Flash.

"What?"

"The prisoners are escaping and several were killed. You do know that when Spell finds out she will be very very very very very..."

"Dark flash!"

"very very very very very very very very very very mad at you."

Dark flash grinned.

Then he flew off to get some food.

Omega contemplated. Technically, Spell couldn't do anything. But she could make life very bad for him. Especially if she found out that her best friend was still alive.

* * *

**Back at the Princess Bar:**

"You mean your the one Charley always talked about? The one he thought could protect him from anything? Well, you sure failed in that."

Wolverine growled at Spell.

A flash of hurt flashed through brown-green eyes. Then it was replaced by anger.

"He was an old man. I knew him when he was young, and I have no idea what happened.  
I would of saved him if I would of known it was coming dammit."

* * *

**Back at Spell's house:**

Jean sat reflecting. Why had this happened? WHY WHY WHY When she heard Scott clear his throat she realized she was voicing this out loud.

"sorry hun. just got caught up in my thoughts."

Scott sat down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

**JUBILEE:**

The young girl sat on a bench near a crystal lake. Tears dripped down her face, clouding over her big brown eyes. Why did he have to run off? Didn't he realize she needed him? Her dark hair created a mask for her heartbroken face. Why cant I hate him?

Her musing was interrupted by a soft voice with a thick Cajun accent.

"Chere, you OK?"

Remy sat down by Jubilee and clutched her in his arms. She sobbed against his chest.

"I miss them so much.."

"Remy knows petite. "

She looked, bleary eyed, up at him.

"Why did Wolvie have to go?"

Gambit just shook his head. He understood Logan's reasoning , but why did Logan have to leave so quickly? The girl had been crying a lot lately.

* * *

**Rouge:**

"Come over hear hun."

Rouge motioned to one of the children, a former student at Xavier's school for the gifted, now a student at Berserker Academy. The girl walked over to her.

"You OK, hun?"

The girl's face was tear streaked, and her grades had been slipping extremely.  
Rouge found herself wanting to tell the girl it was all right, not to cry anymore. The same lie she had told herself so many times. Yet when darkness fell she was left alone with memories and grief. Not a night had pased that she had not wept herself to sleep.

* * *

**Beast:**

The furry blue acrobat stepped into Nova's lab, asisting him in the blue prints for the reconstruction of the mansion. He was a firm believer that the dream shouldn't have died, that it should be carried on in the hearts of those that had dreamt it.

He rolled out the papers.

"Now we need to"  
He listened as Nova droned on. Would this work? Could the mansion ever be home again?


	4. What could happen

Omega paced restlessly on the cobblestones of the cavern floor. Dark flash hovered near.

"What happened to your awsomenesssessness, wonderfullest, mostest devious plan? Huh?  
Huh?

He chattered on.

Omega swung his heavy tail at the little creature.

"Missed me"  
Dark flash chimed.

Omega lashed at him again.

"Strike two"  
Dark flash grinned.

This time the swing was fallowed by a little squeak and a large crash. Dark flash picked himself up off the floor. He shook his head, looking a little dazed.

"Nice shot!" He winced, then resumed his mocking grin.

"How 'bout a sandwich, maybe some orange juice with marshmallows to help you think"  
The little flying creature chirped. He had the mentality of a seven year old and a stomach of steel.He flew off, in the ever present search for food.

Omega resumed his pacing. The plan hadn't worked to his satisfaction. It hadn't been sneaky or devious enough for him. In fact the plan hadn't been very good at all.  
Yet, he could not take it back. He could see no way to undo his plan without revealing his part in all of this.

Rage and Wolfpack:

Spell's daughter, Rage, and her son, Wolfpack, were nowhere to be found.  
They had snuck off to the local town to buy Christmas presents for everyone.  
Their first stop was the large general store.

Wolfpack snarled at his sister.  
"What are we doing here? We ain't gonna find anything good in this little one-horse town"  
Then he scowled.  
"Why am I shopping with you anyways? For that matter, why am I shopping?"

Rage grinned at him. "Cause I aint gonna shop by myself. But for once, your right. Let's head to the big city"  
And they disappeared.  
And reappeared in New York, New York.

Spell's Mansion:

Nova jumped at the sound of the door to his lab slamming. He watched an angry Brian enter.

"Greetings"  
The seven foot tall man called. Brian just scowled at him.

"I'm worried. It isn't like her."

Nova frowned at the sound of concern in his voice. Brian had been unusually silent since Spell's disappearance.

Jean:

Jean walked down to comfort Rouge. The girl had been avoiding her lately.  
Rouge? Where are you child?

With a starting ferocity she was blocked from Rouge's mind.

She fallowed the faint trace she had to Rouge until she reached a garden surrounded by trees, clinging to the last of their vitality even in winters coldest chill.

"Rogue? Rogue?"

She ran franticly to the still figure on the bench... 


	5. All that and more

SORRY,Really short chapter. I had writers block and still do, but i figured you deserved a chapter. Sorry that its a bad chapter

* * *

**Rouge and Jean:**

Jean rushed towards the still figure.

"Rouge!"

The cry escaped her lips, and Rouge struggled to sit up.

"Jean. What? Huh?"  
She looked confused.

**Brian and Nova:**

"I just let her walk out. I knew she was upset, and knew she was mad. WHAT IF SHE GOES DARK?"

He growled, not sure where he was directing his anger, at Nova or at himself.

"She could destroy us all."

His eyes, exactly like his brothers, were dark and cloudy. Stormy and cruel.

**Back at the Princess Bar:**

Logan realized she was angry. He grinned.

"And you didn't save him why?"

He almost regretted the question when her eyes glowed like two dark coals in her head. Her mouth was set in a grim, straight line, and her voice washard and cold when she spoke at last.

"I didn't know it was coming. I didn't even know what it is. And neither did you. So why didn't you save him?"

His growl was deep, and angered, her's had an edge.

**Gambit and Jubilee:**

Gambit wrapped his arms around Jubilee. She didn't resist, collapsing in his arms, bawling.

"Why why why why why why why why why why why?" was the only question on her lips.


	6. Secrets and suprises

**SORRY, Really short chapter. Ok, Ive got a little bit written for you. Suggestions are always welcome, as are reviews. There's also some new developments here.

* * *

**

_Rouge and Jean:_

Rogue looked confused.  
"Sorry. Ah haven't been sleepin' too well lately. Must have fallen asleep."

Jean looked at her, taking in the shadows under her normally green eyes, the alarming weight loss, and the pale ghostly skin. She was about to accept Rouge's explanation until she noticed Rouge hiding something behind her back. Jean moved closer suddenly, startling Rouge into dropping the fiendish object. The shiny metal of a needle glinted with the all too bright sunlight.

* * *

_Brian and Nova:._

Brian's vicious glare was matched with steel gray as Nova sat down to talk to him.

"She is a grown woman Brian. She should be able to handle herself…But yes, we all worry about her."

Brian looked ready to break down.  
"With everything that that girl has been through. What with my brother put her through, and when she took his memory. She's had more than her share of hardships."

Nova's face was expressionless. "Rage and Wolfpack don't seem too upset over the proceedings.

Brian shook his head.  
"Ah…obviously you don't know them too well."

The tension snapped the air around them, even as Nova laughed.  
"They've been breaking into my lab since they could walk, and you say I don't know them."

* * *

_Back at the Princess Bar:_

Spell looked as if she were going to hit him, then turned her head, hiding the shame that crossed her face.  
"He was my friend, one of the best. Has been since before he lost use of his legs, since the days when him and Maggie were still friends. They, well, they helped me out once."

Wolverine smiled grudgingly.  
"No one knew it was coming. We thought the mansion was indestructible. Hell, with all its defenses, it damn well should have been."

Spell shook her head.  
"So are you going to return to my house? Jubilee, well, she truly does miss you. Severly."

* * *

_Jubilee and Gambit:_

This was one question Gambit was not quite prepared to answer.

"Well, petite, it be like dis. Logan, he be a strong guy, an' he don' wanna ruin that image of himself. So he leaves, 'till he can get himself all fixed up."


	7. Coping

OK, ok...dodges angry fists Sorry about the incredibly long delay and the shortness of this chapter. But at least its an update.

* * *

Rage and Wolfpack:

"I had to get out of there Rage. I can't even invite Geanie over because Mom say's it'll mess with thier heads too much"  
Wolfpack grumbeled.

Rage grinned, her eyes held a devilish glint.  
"I'm sure you'll survive brother. I wonder why mom didn't recognize the scent that was all over the mansion."

Wolfpack punched his sister.  
"Well, I sure ain't gonna be the one to tell her."

Rouge And Jean:

Jean looked hurt. Rouge flinched.

"Ah can explain."  
Rouge began. Then she shook her head.  
"It lets me sleep. It lets me move on when my life is tumbling down around me."

Jean shook her head.  
"That's what we are here for Rouge. I'm sorry...so so sorry."

Brian and Nova:

"Spell's broken up about it you know. And those kids...they were best friends with the X-Men. Spell had them over there all the time."  
Nova said.

"But they learned well from both thier mother and their father how to hide behind a masked emotion."  
Brian said slowly.

Back at the Princess Bar:

Logan took a deep breath.  
"So what do we do now? I can't believe that the professer and stormy are gone."

Spell shook her head.  
"Neither can I. But what's wierd, my link to Charlie is still there. Like he's still out there. Which makes me even more helpless. I say our first move is to head back to my mansion. People back there need you. And need me."

Remy and Jubilee:

"But why? Why does he have to pretend he's so strong and brave when he really isn't?"  
Jubilee sobbed.  
Before Remy could answer her desperate question, his phone rang.  
"Qui?"  
He said. He smiled when he heard Spell's voice on the other end.

"I'm comin' home. And I'm bringin' someone with me."  
She said, a strange lilt in her voice.

"Who you bringin' chere? You know this mansion's pretty full at the moment."  
A smile came over Remy's face at her answer, and he put the phone back into his pocket.

"Hey Jubilee. Logan's comin."


End file.
